


Tissue Paper Toddler

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Winter Writing Gifts [11]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, they have a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: Kevin looked to the giggling pile that shook with laughter. “Brooklyn.” Kevin whined playfully. His face shifted to a soft smile. “You were supposed to stay quite sweet pea.”





	Tissue Paper Toddler

Nick was seriously considering putting his husband in a mental institution, the older man was panicking when Nick got home from Brian’s. The living room was covered in wrapping paper and tissue and the couches were torn apart. Nick was afraid to ask what the hell was going on. That is until he looked at the little playpen in the corner of the room and saw that their little girl was missing.  

“Kevin.”

“Nick?” Kevin looked up from where he was behind the couch, piling the blankets on the back of it. 

“Where is Brooklyn?” Nick kicked his shoes off in the entryway. 

“Funny story babe. I seemed to have misplaced our baby girl.” Kevin pushed his long hair back. 

Nick looked at him blankly. “That’s- that’s not funny Kev.”

“Well- Help me?” Kevin saw the panic flit in Nick’s eyes only to be replaced by bewilderment when they heard a giggle by the tree, more specifically the pile of tissue and cushions under it. 

Kevin looked to the giggling pile that shook with laughter. “Brooklyn.” Kevin whined playfully. His face shifted to a soft smile. “You were supposed to stay quite sweet pea.” Kevin moved to the well hidden three year old and picked her up from her hiding spot. 

“Sorry Dada. Couldn’t stop.” She giggled, her little pig tails sticking up with her short tied up. “Daddy!” She giggled and leaned from Kevin to where Nick stood still.

“You’re a giant man child do you know that? Pranking me. I almost had a heart attack babe.” Nick sighed heavily as he walked farther into their house. He met Kevin in the living room, taking their little girl from Kevin’s arms. “Hello little one, did you have a fun morning with Dada?”

“Yeah! Planned to get you.” She grinned.

“Well, you sure did. Your Dada is a prankster and you helped him. I’m surprised Sweetie.” Nick kissed her cheek and then had her giggling when they rubbed noses. “Have you had your nap yet?” 

At the shake of her head Nick was moving to the stairs to take her up, looking over at Kevin and mouthing  _ Stay there. _ before he was climbing. 

Kevin started to put back the living room to where it was before he came up with the idea, the gifts were all wrapped now and under the tree. He was proud of himself, still able to have fun with his husband. His daughter happy to play her part and scare the living daylights out of Nick. He’d be in a world of trouble soon but it was worth it.

When Nick came down quietly he came right over to Kevin and pushed him down into the couch cushions where he sat waiting. “You little shit. My poor heart can’t take that again.”

“It was a one time thing baby, I promise. The look on your face was amazing though.” Kevin felt Nick’s weight on him, grabbing thick thighs as the man settled down on his lap. “But I’m sorry if it scared you too much.”

“No, it was a good one.” Nick purred, leaning down to kiss his man. You know I’ll get you back though.”

“Wouldn’t dream of not having to look over my shoulder.” Kevin smiled. “So- we have about an hour free before she wakes up again. What do you want to do with our unrestricted adult time?”

“Honestly? I want to just make out with you. Not up for sex.” Nick offered up. “I can give you a little something though?”

“If it gets there then sure, but some kissing sounds mighty fine right now baby. That little munchkin took all my energy while you were gone.” Kevin sighed when thick fingers went right into his hair. “Love her to pieces but golly do I need some down time.”

“Then let me take care of you.”

“Sure thing Daddy-o.”

Nick paused. “Okay that was just uncalled for. Your a big fucking eight year old.”

“Yeah I am. And you love it. Came back from my break well rested and ready to jump into music again. And I came back to you and now we have a kiddo that’s all ours. Couldn’t be happier.”

“Me neither.” Nick sighed and finally kissed his husband’s lips. “Love you Kev.

“Love you too Nickolas.”


End file.
